Covert operations necessitate communication systems with very specific and stringent requirements. Such operations typically require clear two-way communications systems which are not visible or minimally visible to an outside observer, that allow for complete audio awareness of the environment, and which can be utilized in a less than overt manner.
Current technology has not been able to completely meet these requirements as existing systems invariably include some small visible component observable to a perceptive onlooker. Current communication systems also suffer from an inability to effectively communicate the user's speech when in very loud environments due to poor signal to noise ratio.
Accordingly, there is a need for a communication system that fully meets the stringent requirements of covert operations and allows for clear audio transmissions even in high noise situations.